


Hush

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Quiet Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You and Jake try to stay quiet at night in a cabin with friends in the next room.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

„It’s not fair that you two get to sleep in the master bedroom _every time_!”, your best friend complained when you and Jake dropped your bags on the queen size bed. “Who else is supposed to? We’re the only couple! You want us to sleep apart so you have more room to kick your feet when you have a nightmare?”, you countered and Jake pushed his sunglasses further up his nose with a grin. Your friend dropped her shoulders in defeat. “Fair enough”, she sighed and started unpacking her stuff in one of the tiny single bedrooms. Nobody else complained, they were all busy stuffing clothes into the tiny closets and checking out the mini bar in the living room of the cabin.

You’d just arrived here, in the mountains, renting a little vacation house with Jake and four of your friends, intending to do a lot of hiking and take a lot of photos. There was a small yard behind the cabin, a fireplace and a grill, and the owner had left you a fruit basket the size of a car tire. The cabin was entirely built out of wood, the chairs were wicker, the rest of the furniture looked straight out of a fairytale, ornate carvings all over them. Only the countertops in the kitchen were marble, the stove and fridge very modern, and it even had a dishwasher.

You’d saved up to go on this vacation for over a year, excited to explore the woods around you, hike up some mountains, swim in the lake nearby and most importantly, spend time with your friends away from everything. Jake had brought a guitar and your best friend her ukulele and the weather forecast had promised a beautiful week ahead.

“What do you say we go for a stroll now and roast some marshmallows outside later?”, one of your friends suggested, biting into a juicy pear from the fruit basket. “Sounds good, let me just go grab my camera” you said and went through your backpack to find it, shoving your lip balm into your pocket as well before joining the others outside, grabbing Jake’s hand, the two of you falling behind the others, your camera dangling from around your neck. Jake squeezed your hand, warm fingers intertwining with yours, and he shot you a smile, still wearing his sunglasses.

You took a few photos of the view you had down the side of the mountain, through the thick pine woods and into the valley. The sun was shining but it wasn’t too hot, a variety of bird sounds and the cracking of twigs beneath your feet the only sounds as you walked. After a good hour you returned to the cabin, saving the long hike for the next day. You all changed into your swimwear and went down to the lake, only a five-minute walk from the cabin. A few steps from the water, Jake sprinted ahead and jumped right into the refreshing wet, cheering when everybody else had made it too. The trees around the lake threw a lovely shade onto the tiny beach area, rough sand and rocks below your feet.

In the evening, when the crickets started chirping and the sun set behind the mountains, you’d started up the fire outside and were draped halfway over Jake’s lap, your arms around his shoulders, talking and laughing with your friends. Jake kept pressing little kisses to your cheek and tried to be subtle with his arm draped around you, hand wandering closer and closer to your ass. You tried to ignore him for now to not make anyone else uncomfortable with some unsolicited PDA, so the only thing you did was graze his shoulder with your fingers and stay in the same position close to him for the entire time you spent outside.

“I’m going to bed.”, your best friend announced, stretching and getting out of the comfortable chair, taking the seat cushion with her as she walked inside. Friend after friend left as the fire died down, and you and Jake soon sauntered off to bed as well. But Jake had something else than sleep in mind when he undressed and joined you under the covers. He pulled you flush to him with your back against his chest and your ass in his lap, and he pressed his warm lips against the side of your neck, wrapping his arms around your waist and under your shirt. “You smell so good. Looked so good all day and all night, darling, let me give you some sugar”, he said quietly, his hot breath against your neck making you shiver and hum, grabbing his hand under your shirt and shoving it further up to cup your breast.

“We have to be quiet though”, you said, grinding your ass back against his lap in a languid rhythm, slowly feeling him grow hard in his underwear, little gasps in your ear as he squeezed your breast. “I can be quiet”, Jake said and pressed a wet kiss to below your ear. “Yeah, you can, but I’m not sure if I can, you know me”, you replied and kept grinding into him. “You’re gonna have to try, because I can’t wait a second longer to fuck you.”, he said, and you moaned, but immediately pressed your hand to your mouth. “Already broke the rules, so naughty”, Jake said and tugged at the hem of your shirt, making you sit up so he could yank it off you and throw it aside. You went right back into your previous position, your ass pressed flush to his groin, and Jake slipped his hand under the waistband of your panties, shoving them down as far as he could, letting you do the rest as he took his own underwear off.

You felt him move down behind you, then he rolled you onto your back by your hips and spread your legs by sprawling his warm palms on the insides of your thighs. He was buried under the blanket and you didn’t like not being able to see him, pushed it down, uncovering his messy hair as he started to press wet kisses to your thigh. He ran his forefinger down from your belly button over your abdomen and between your thighs, dragging it through your folds, making you sigh. He kept stroking up and down your labia, his lips against your thigh, his free hand holding you down by your hip, before inserting two digits into your heat and you had to muffle your moan with the back of your hand as he curled them inside you. His thumb pressed against your clit, drawing circles, he drove you crazy. You just needed his mouth on you, or better yet, his cock replacing those fingers.

Instead, he watched you fall apart just from him being buried inside you to the knuckles, repeatedly sliding in and out, flicking your clit with his calloused thumb. You were breathing heavily, little gasps and sighs falling from your lips, and you had to concentrate hard on not moaning as he expertly brought you to your first orgasm. It hit you hard, made you bite down on the inside of your cheek, and you buried your face in the crook of your arm as you arched your back and shook, heaving breaths and Jake softly laughing the only sounds in the room.

“Good job, I didn’t hear you at all”, Jake said quietly, then finally lowered his open mouth to your clit, starting to suck on it immediately, making you take in a harsh breath. Your hands buried in Jake’s hair now, focusing on not making a noise while he sloppily ate you out, you were certain you couldn’t stay silent much longer. Usually you’d be cursing under your breath and moaning his name by now, but you couldn’t, so you bit down on your lip and dug your nails into his scalp. His hot tongue circling your clit, lapping up all your juices, overstimulating you, had you fall straight into another orgasm, dropping your jaw and squeezing your eyes shut, not even letting your held breath escape your throat as you writhed and quivered. You kicked your feet a few times, overwhelmed by the powerful pleasure Jake was inciting within you, and you came down rough, out of breath, sweating and flushed. “Fuck”, you huffed, pulling Jake up by his hair, pressing your lips to his in a feverish kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue.

“My turn”, you said as you pulled back, and now it was you who was crawling down half hidden by the covers. Jake’s face was wet from being buried in your heat and the sweat that was forming on his forehead. He looked so pretty from down between his legs, so desperate, so turned on as you wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, delicate strokes at first, then increasing, before you wet your lips and lowered your open mouth onto him, sticking out your tongue and lapping up the taste of him, savoring it by swirling your tongue around the head. “Mmmmff”, Jake moaned, quickly grabbing the pillow beside him and pressing it to his mouth. You smirked, then closed your lips around him and started to bob your head, letting him sink deeper inside your mouth with each stroke.

Jake started to huff and breathe heavily into the pillow, muffled little moans making you work even harder on him, until he laced his fingers in your hair and pulled you off him, making you crawl to his side. He got a firm grip on your hips and pushed you into the little spoon position for him, hooked his hand under your knee and made you pull your top leg up toward your chest. “Oh, fuck”, you cursed as quietly as you could, feeling him line up with your core, rubbing the head of his cock against your folds, slowly slipping inside, making you feel so full, and you struggled to stay silent when he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you flush against him.

He was half on top of you, his chest tight against your back, snapping his hips up into you from behind. His face against your neck, his hot, heavy breaths in your ear, you buried your face in the pillow beneath you and moaned, not being able to hold back. “Shhhh, darling, I need you to stay quiet”, Jake whispered into your ear, his hair falling onto your neck and shoulders, tickling you. You nodded, took a deep breath and as his intense thrusts made you shiver and gasp, he sank his teeth into your shoulder, trying not to make a sound either.

You were both getting sticky with sweat, concentrating hard, flushed faces and heaving breaths, and Jake’s movement inside you incited a fire in the pit of your stomach, your walls tightening around him when he picked up his pace, holding you close to him still. “Ohhh, fuck, I’m gonna cum”, you whispered, moving your hips in sync with his. “Me too, fuck, you feel so fucking good”, he replied, barely audible among the breaths escaping your lungs, “C’mon, gorgeous.”

The orgasm hit you like a pile of bricks, making you writhe and shake in Jake’s arm as you bit down on your lip again and pressed your face into the pillow. With a final hard, intense thrust he buried his cock deep inside your heat as his teeth grazed your neck and he breathed irregularly, gasping and holding you tight in his arm. He left wet, warm kisses all over the side of your neck and your shoulder, letting himself come down still inside you, holding and caressing you where he could reach.

When he detached himself from you, covered in sweat, and rolled onto his back, he sighed deeply, pulling you with him so you’d turn and curl up to him with your head on his chest. You stayed like that until you both had caught your breaths, your fingers ghosting all over his torso, drawing patterns on his stomach as his release ran out of you, rapidly cooling between your thighs. Holding a hand up to your core so you wouldn’t get it all over the floor in the hallway, you rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It was quiet in the cabin, the running water a comfort before you returned to the bedroom, finding Jake tucked in under the covers and patting the space beside him. “C’mere”, he said, and you raised a brow as you climbed in with him. “Where else would I go?” “To heaven, where you came from.” You giggled, nuzzling your face into his neck and draping your leg over his thigh, entangling your legs. “I love you, so fucking much.”, you said, lifting your head to press your lips against Jake’s, melting into the kiss, forever most happy this close to him. “I love you too, darling.”, he said and turned off the light on the bedside table, soon falling asleep with you, half draped over his body.


End file.
